


Prompt: Bondage

by GiGi87



Series: Kinktober 2017 Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGi87/pseuds/GiGi87





	Prompt: Bondage

Alec is shirtless, straddling Magnus’ lap. Magnus traces his fingertips over Alec’s arms to his hands.

“I’d like to tie you up darling. You would look magnificent.” Magnus murmurs.

A shiver runs down Alec’s spine. Breathlessly he asks, “Yeah?”

Magnus looks up at him, golden orbs twinkling slightly and hums in agreement. 

Alec leans in to press a kiss to Magnus’ lips then pulls back ever so slightly. His breath puffs against Magnus’ lips, “Okay. Now?”

Magnus’ eyes widen a little, “We don’t have to do it now. It was just an idea.”

Alec grinds down in Magnus’ lap, rubbing their hardening lengths together. He puts his hand on Magnus’ exposed chest, “Now.”

Magnus pulls Alec down to devour his mouth, all lips, teeth and tongue. When they break apart for breath Magnus flips them over so Alec is on his back. Magnus pulls on Alec’s hands, stretching his arms up and over his head against the sheets.

Magnus summons a length of blood red velvet rope. So soft, yet strong. He leans down to kiss Alec languidly, slowly twining the rope around Alec’s arms, from shoulders up to his wrists. Magnus then waves his hand, attaching the ends to the headboard.

“How does that feel Alexander?” Magnus runs his fingers along the rope, ghosting along the skin.

Alec’s eyes flutter shut, eyelashes kissing his cheekbones. “Good.”

Magnus smirks and then runs his hands over Alec’s chest and stomach. He traces runes as he grinds his hips against Alec’s. Alec tugs experimentally agains the rope to find no give, no movement allowed for. Heat pools in his stomach.

Magnus works Alec’s skin with his tongue, his teeth nipping, sucking in places to leave marks. Alec is writhing by the time Magnus is done with his neck, chest and abs. His arms strain against the rope. 

Alec moans when Magnus palms his length through his jeans. He rolls his hips, chasing after friction. Magnus snaps his fingers and their clothes disappear. Alec’s breath hitches at the sensation of his bare skin rubbing against Magnus’. Magnus lines up their hips and lowers his hips to grind down. They both groan at the contact. Their cocks sliding against each other, squeezed between their stomachs.

Magnus props his upper half up with one arm, and moves his other hand to the small of Alec’s back, then down to squeeze the toned muscle of Alec’s ass. Alec rolls his hips back into Magnus’ grip then forward to rub against Magnus’ body. Magnus kneads Alec’s ass and lets his fingers drift to the crease. He runs a finger along it, then probes gently inside it. He searches for and finds Alec’s hole. He rubs it softly with teasing fingers. Alec hums, pleased, and is torn between the various sensations shooting through his body.

Magnus leans down to kiss Alec languidly, tongues tangling. Breaking the kiss for breath, Magnus looks into Alec’s lust blown eyes.

“Can I do you legs now darling?”

Alec takes a moment to comprehend Magnus’ words, then nods his head. Just having his arms restrained is doing something deep in his gut where desire pulses, making him agreeable for more of the delicious sensation.

Magnus maneuvers both of Alec’s bent legs apart and further up, exposing him to Magnus’ gaze. Wants curls in Magnus’ stomach. He summons more velvet rope and meticulously wraps each leg into position and anchors the ends to the sides of the bed with magic.

He sits back to take in the sight of Alec giving himself over to Magnus.

Alec feels vulnerable laid out like this in front of Magnus, for him to do as he pleases. For Magnus to take all he wants. But he knows Magnus will take care of him, that it’s all right to let go, to let this happen, to give up the control. His arousal surges and he feels the thud of it in his veins.

“Magnus.” Alec pleads, not sure exactly what he wants.

Magnus reaches out and trails fingers over Alec’s legs, up to his hips, to his abs, to his chest, over his arms and back again, to his neck, his face. “I wish you could see yourself right now.” Magnus whispers from where he is leaning over Alec. “All laid out for me.” Magnus leans in to press a kiss to Alec’s lips. 

When Magnus pulls back, Alec tries to chase those plump lips but the rope stops him. Alec huffs and lets his head fall back against the bed.

Magnus summons the lube. He wets a few fingers of one hand, while he reaches out for Alec’s cock with the other. He grabs Alec’s length and pumps slowly, firmly. He watches as Alec’s abs and thighs clench, trying to work against Magnus’ grip, but are unsuccessful due to the rope. Magnus lowers his lubed fingers and rubs one fingertip against Alec’s hole. Alec’s body strains against the rope, wanting to participate, to pursue what he wants.

Magnus slowly inserts a finger. When he begins to pump in and out, he leans down to Alec’s cock and licks it with his tongue. Smiling at Alec’s gasp, Magnus gives kitten licks to Alec’s length around his fingers as they continue to pump up and down. He knows it’s close to how Alec likes it but not exactly perfect. Guaranteed to drive him crazy.

When Magnus adds a second finger he takes Alec’s head into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it, sucking and humming as he works himself up and down Alec’s shaft. He scissors his fingers inside Alec, crooking them until they find Alec’s prostate. Alec’s hips surge up then grind back down at the attention. Magnus moves his hand from Alec’s cock to Alec’s hip, to keep him still. 

Magnus adds a third finger while he continues to work Alec with his mouth. Alec is reduced to moans, pants and whines.

Eventually Alec needs more. “ _Magnus_.”

Magnus hums around Alec’s length.

Moaning, Alec pants out, “Ready - Need you.”

Magnus pulls off Alec’s cock with a wet ‘pop’ noise. He licks his lips, Alec’s eyes following his tongue. He purrs, “What do you need Alexander?”

“You - in me - please.” Alec gasps, his hips thrusting back on Magnus’ fingers prepping him.

Magnus smirks, he leans forward to kiss Alec and whispers against Alec’s lips, “Okay darling.”

Magnus leans back, removing his fingers from Alec’s hole. He watches for a few moments, mesmerized at Alec’s channel clenching at the air, now empty. Magnus spreads lube along his length and then lines up with Alec. He presses forward slowly, breaching Alec’s rim with his head. Alec’s tight heat envelops him and spasms against him. Alec throws his head back with a moan, his neck and back arched provocatively.

Magnus continues to push in steadily until he’s buried to the hilt.

Alec is straining against his bonds, desperate to get his hands on Magnus, his legs around Magnus. He needs more, he needs leverage to get more. Alec whines while Magnus stays still, his desire ratcheting up with each restrained movement.

Magnus watches as Alec writhes against the ropes and knows Alec needs more. He pulls out and presses in at a slow, steady pace. He grips Alec’s hips hard, knowing there’ll be bruises there later. His cock twitches inside Alec at the thought of his marks on Alec’s skin.

Alec’s moans, gasps and whines with every movement but it’s not enough. 

“More - fuck - harder - Mags.” Alec babbles between breaths.

Magnus adjusts the angle and picks up the pace. He finds Alec’s prostate, his attention fixed on Alec’s reactions to each glide in and out. He thrusts harder, grinding in at the end of each push, rubbing against Alec’s prostate.

Alec is reduced to noises as his pleasure increases to new heights. 

Magnus somehow picks up the pace and strength behind each thrust, making Alec writhe, trying to fuck himself harder on Magnus’ cock.

After a few more thrusts hitting Alec’s prostate head on Alec climaxes. It whites out the world, leaving only the incredible high. Cum streaks his stomach, chest, even his chin. Magnus continues to bury himself inside Alec as Alec’s walls spasm around him. He quickly follows Alec over the peak, collapsing against Alec’s chest.

Magnus comes back first, smiling at the intensity with which Alec had orgasmed. He pulls out of Alec carefully, then magics away the mess. He gingerly begins unwinding the rope from Alec’s legs, massaging the skin and muscles as he goes. Alec hums in pleasure when Magnus if half done with the second leg. 

“Are you ok angel?”

Alec hums his assent.

Magnus moves to Alec’s arms, and takes more time soothing the muscles there, making sure the circulation is good as he removes the last bindings.

“That-“ Alec swallows, “was amazing.”

Magnus leans forward to press a kiss to Alec’s lips, “Good.”


End file.
